Don't Tell
by Writer4Eva
Summary: "He did what?" Spencer's voice echoed through the apartment."You aren't supposed to know. I wasn't supposed to tell anybody." Steven starts abusing Carly and she needs the help of her best friends. Background Seddie and all Frendship.
1. Chapter 1: Shh

"He did what?" Spencer's voice echoed through the apartment. The iCarly trio had never seen him this mad.

"Steven h-" Carly tried to explain again.

"I heard you!" Spencer cut Carly off.

"Then why'd you make her say it ag-" Sam injected but was cut off by Freddie.

"Sam." Freddie's warned softly.

"Dude, I was just trying t-"

"Sam stop talking." Freddie made sure Sam didn't say anything stupid.

"He asked and I was tr-"

"Sam." Freddie continued to interrupt.

"But I just wanted to-"

"Sam!" Freddie whisper-yelled. Sam threw her hands up in defeat and sunk into the chair.

"How did this happen? Didn't anybody see it?" Spencer was pacing

"I was in history when he interrupted." Spencer stopped in his tracks.

"Mr. Howard let him do that? He doesn't even go to your school!" Spencer's face was red and he kept running his hands through his hair.

"Mr. Howard is in love with Steven." Freddie answered. Spencer looked at him with question in his eyes. "He knows the presidents in order." Spencer nodded his head understanding the teen.

"Then he asked Mr. Howard if he could talk to Carly." Sam continued for her best friend.

"He pulled me out and started hitting me." Carly didn't cry. She was very calm. Sam was upset and wanted to kill Steven. Sam stood up.

"I'm going to kill him if it's the last thing I do." Sam headed for the door when strong arms stopped her. She was pushed back on the couch beside Carly.

"No, Sam. You aren't supposed to know. I wasn't supposed to tell anybody." Carly patted Sam's leg. "I was wearing long sleves, he only hit me where it wasn't visible." Sam hugged Carly.

"Let me see." Spencer pointed to her. Carly pulled up her sleeves. "No, take it off." Carly hesitated.

"Can I show just Sam?" Spencer seemed reluctant but agreed. Sam dragged Carly upstairs.

"Show me girl." Sam sat on Carly's bed. Carly unzipped her jacket and took off her shirt. Sam gasped. Her mouth hung open and she forgot her hatred for Steven for a split-second.

"I didn't think it was this bad." Carly frowned. She had bruises all up her arm and a big blue one underneath her bra.

"Turn." Sam ordered. "Oh my God." She whispered.

"What?" Sam ran her fingers over the bumps and bruises that decorated Carly's back.

"Did he bring like a paddle with needles on it?"

"His nails." Carly grimaced as Sam touched her back.

"Carls, you gotta show Spencer. You have to tell someone."

"No." Carly vigorously shook her head. "He said no."

"And he also didn't not say he wasn't cheating on you." Sam tried to reason.

"No." Carly sat on the bed and Sam screamed. Sam hid her head in Carly's pillows and screamed.

"Ahhh! Ahhh!" Carly caved.

"Fine I'll show Spencer." Sam sat up flipping her hair.

"Good." She stood and tried to catch her balance. "SPENCER!" Sam called.

"What?" He ran upstairs swinging into Carly's room. "Oh. Woah." He sat down. "No, no, no, no, no."

"Spence?"

"Look, Carly. If this continues… I'm going to have to do something."

"What can you do?" Sam questioned. Spencer widened his eyes.

"I might have to take her to-" Sam screamed.

"No!" She stomped her foot. "You can't!"

"Sam." Freddie peaked through the door. "Come here." Sam complied and wrapped herself in Freddie. Carly was crushed inside because of the hurt she was causing her friends.

"You would only have to go for the month that he is in Seattle." Spencer tried to comfort his little sister.

"What am I going to do tomorrow at school?" Carly asked Spencer.

"I'll call Principal Franklin and arrange something."

The teens sat in silence while Spencer finished his phone call to Principal Franklin.

"Yes… Yes. Thank-you. I understand. Bye-bye now."

"What did he say?" Freddie cut the tense silence.

"You and Sam will go to all of Carly's classes with her." Sam nodded her head.

"That doesn't mean I won't kill him." Sam noted.

"We get it." Carly tried to quiet Sam.

Later that night Carly was laying in bed when her phone rang.

"Hey."

"Carly you told and I told you specifically _not_ to tell." She was about to respond when the phone line went dead.

**Is this good? Est il mal? Je ne sais pas. So tell me!**

**WRITER4EVA**


	2. Chapter 2: Notes

**Thank you 9rayofsunshine7. I like it a-lot!**

Sam and Freddie went to all of Carly's classes. Steven didn't pull her out. Carly was cool, calm, and collected. On the outside anyway. Inside she was shaking and jumping at any noise. She feared for her friend's safety more than her own. After that phone call she got last night, she didn't talk to anybody because of Sam. Sam went into a state of protection. If anyone even looked at Carly wrong she would threaten them. If a teacher called on Carly, Sam would make a distraction. Carly didn't know why Sam did this, she could still talk, but as long as it made sense in Sam's mind… she _was_ the criminal. Carly refused to talk to anybody about the abuse. After school, Spencer tried to get more information.

"I'm not telling you anything else. You get what you got!" Carly huffed.

"I need for you to tell me exactly what happened." Spencer pushed.

"I. Can't. Tell. You." Carly knew the pain she was causing Spencer. She knew this was hurting Freddie. She knew she was killing Sam.

"Carly, you need to tell us." Sam reasoned.

"I don't need to do anything." Carly tried to act like it was no big deal.

"Yes you do!" Sam stomped her foot. "Carls, you have to. You aren't being you! You are trying so hard to act like nothing happened when it did!" Sam stood up and went to the kitchen. "The school doesn't have to know. Okay? Now can you tell me?" Carly shook her head.

"No. You're not understanding. "I _can't_ tell you about it. We _can't_ talk about it. I _can't_." Carly silently prayed that they understood.

"Then why don't you not _tell_ us." Freddie reasoned. Carly got out a piece of notebook paper and wrote down what happened.

I got a call last night from him. He is stalking me! We can't talk about this. I'm done… Sam, calm down. Aren't you the one who said do not let predator's smell your fear. Spencer don't tell anyone unless you want me to continue being hurt. He's watching me and therefore everyone in the house with me and people I associate with. Pretend like you forgot about this tomorrow. Don't come to my classes with me guys. Freddie great idea.

She put the cap back on the pen and handed Spencer the note.

"Who wants to go to the Groovy Smoothie?" Freddie asked to lighten up the mood.

"I'll stay here. Bring me a tingle-berry blitz."

"Okay." Sam and Freddie walked out the door.

"You gonna be okay kiddo?" Spencer asked rubbing Carly's hair.

"Yeah, I'm going to go take a shower."

"I'll be down stairs working on the TV."

Carly lay on her bed thinking about the best way to handle this without making anybody nervous when she heard a knock on her window. She didn't move and pretended like she was asleep. Her cell rang and she answered immediately regretting it.

"Open the damn window Carly!" Carly slowly opened the window and Steven jumped in. "Be very, very quiet." Carly nodded her head. "Do you know why I'm doing this?" Carly frowned.

"I-I have a pretty good guess." She managed to squeak out. Steven rolled his eyes.

"You ruined my life, Carly. Ruined. My own mom kicked me out so I live in Seattle with my dad." Carly gulped and backed up until she ran into her bed.

"Oh. I'm sorry?" Steven shook his head. Steven punched her across the face. "I told you not to make a sound." She opened her mouth but thought better of talking. "Sit." He commanded and Carly sat.

They sat in silence until he saw Sam and Freddie coming back from the Groovy Smoothie.

"You know what was sweet?" She shook her head no. "You told your friends not to go to any of your classes anymore. You know Sam's kind of cute when she's aggressive. She told you not to let a predator smell your fear?" Steven chuckled. "Cute. Oh and by the way… " The front door closed and he slipped back out the window.

"Carly! We got you a smoothie!" Sam walked in Carly's room with a proud smile playing her lips. "Guess what? I paid for your and my smoothie!" Carly smiled.

"Good. Finally not making Freddie pay." Sam shrugged.

"You could say that…" Freddie walked in the room and took a seat on the ice-cream sandwich.

"She took the money from me yesterday!"

"Nheeey!" Sam mocked. "ANYWAY!" She paused making it clear for Freddie not to interrupt her. "It's a large and oh my god Carly!"

"What?"

"What happened to your face?" Carly lifted her hand up to touch her face where Steven slapped her.

"Nothing." Freddie raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Really?" Carly nodded.

"Carly, tell the truth." Freddie pleaded. Carly looked down and Sam stood up. She stomped to the door.

"I _am_ going to kill him!" She looked at Freddie. "Do not try and stop me." She gritted her teeth.

"No Sam." Freddie blocked the door.

"I told you not to stop me!" She punched him in the chest. "Move."

"Sam." Carly whispered. She looked at her window. Sam ran and jumped out the window.

"No!" Sam screeched. "Freddie!"

"What's wrong Sam?" He was sitting trying to treat Carly's bloody cheek.

"A-a gun. He had a gun."

**So I don't think Sam is OOC do you? If someone was abusing my best friend I would change. I would definatly cry and try to protect her. So please review.**

**~WRITER4EVA~**


	3. Chapter 3: Bathroom Brawls

"A-a gun. He had a gun." Sam tumbled back into the building to hide. Her biggest fear was guns, the one weapon that could stop her. Freddie cautiously bent over to retrieve the gun.

"There's a note too." He started to read the note aloud.

Now that all of you are in on Carly's little secret, I'm going to have to lay down the law. You will continue with your daily tasks (school, smoothies, iCarly). There's this cool invention called make-up and that's what you'll put on Carly's bruises. Nobody can find out. I live in Seattle and I see everything you do.(That's right no Hollywood.) Do not show Spencer.

Carly took a deep breath.

"Look you guys, we're going to be fine." Carly tried to assure her friends. Sam was sitting in a corner and her eyes were red. Her face was pale. Her emotions were all mixed up but she didn't cry.

"You don't know that!" Sam snapped.

"A gun. We can't make him mad. He will kill us." Freddie stated.

"Thanks for telling us, because we thought he was filming a western and the gun was fake." Sam said.

"I'm not hurt. And neither are you. That's all that matters." Carly tried to reason. Freddie shrugged.

"You're not hurt?" Sam stood and stomped over to Carly. "You're bleeding a river and you're not hurt?" She punched the bed multiple times.

"It's going to be okay, Sam." Freddie assured.

"No! You don't know that! How can you know that. He's walking around with a gun, stalking us because we exposed him on iCarly! That chick Tori Vega has it great, she's _not_ being followed by a nutcase because he only lives in Seattle now! You don't know that we are not going to be hurt because you can't see into the future! You are not Nug-nug or Galutor- what's his face from Galaxy Wars. Get that in your head." Carly was pale and Freddie sat down. Sam continued her speech. Now it was a frustrated whisper.

" From now on, our lives are in someone else's hands and we can't do anything about that!" Some tears leaked from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sam." Sam frowned.

"It's not your fault, it's his. He cheated on you. If anything _we_ should be stalking him." The trio sat in silence until Sam's stomach growled.

"Do you want something to eat Sam?" Freddie questioned. Sam shook her head.

"No." She answered. "No."

"Sam." Carly and Freddie said at the same time.

"What?" She snapped out of her trance.

"Freddie asked if you wanted something to eat and you said no." Sam shook her head, disregarding something.

"Yeah ah- um- yeah. I meant yes." She looked down. "I meant yes."

"Bacon? Ham? Soup?" She waved her hand.

"Yes! I said yes I want you to get me something to eat!"

"That's not what he asked you."

"Whatever he asked me the answer is still yes." Her face was scrunched up.

"Snap out of it Sam." Freddie snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Huh?" She looked up.

"What are you thinking about?" Carly asked.

"The last time this happened to me…" Sam trailed off.

"What did you do?" Freddie asked. Sam widened her eyes.

"I." She shook her head. "Say." Freddie and Carly looked at each other confused. "I." *shake* "Say."

"What are you-" Sam cut Carly off.

"I, me." She pointed to her eye. She shook her head then made a mouth out of her hand. "Say."

"Oh."

"What?" Freddie was still clueless.

'She can't say.' Carly mouthed. Freddie nodded his head.

"First we need a method of communication…"

"Come on." Carly led them to the studio. "The studio is sound proof, so there is no possible way to moniter us."

"So what happened to the last dude who stalked you?"

"He is currently on the death row."

"How'd you get him there?" Carly quizzed.

"He shot my mom and Mel called 911. He almost shot me too." Sam fell onto a beanbag with her eyes closed.

"You never told me." Sam laughed.

"Some things you shouldn't say." Freddie put his hands in his pockets.

"We have to do iCarly." He reminded.

"Yeah, what time is it?" Carly asked while walking to the door of the studio.

"Six-thirty." Freddie answered.

"Sam, come with me to put some make-up on my bruises, and Freddie can you set up please?" Freddie nodded his head and Sam trailed after Carly.

Carly was putting foundation over her newist scrape and Sam sat on the toilet. The bathroom door opened and the two of them jumped.

"Sup Sam." Sam jerked her head upwards.

"Yo." Carly grabbed Sam's arm. Sam nodded her head showing that she acknowledged the presence of Steven. Steven pulled Sam and draped his arm across her shoulders.

"See, Sam is still my friend." Sam pressed her lips into a tight scowl. He gabbed her in the stomach.

"Uh… Yeah. _Best friends_." She nodded her head sarcasm oozing from every pore.

"The studio isn't sound proof." Steven pulled out a knife and placed the blade near Sam's cheek. "Carly do you want to save your little friend?" He moved the blade closer and touched her cheek. Sam didn't hesitate so Carly tried to play it cool too.

"What do you want?" Carly crossed her arms.

"You know what I want." He pressed the tip into her cheek and some blood trickled down. "So?"

"No." Carly spoke firmly.

"Fine, I'll take Sam." He poked her back.

"Stop!" She stepped on his toe.

"Ow." Carly picked up the gun that fell out of Steven's pocket. Sam had Steven headlock. "I-I can't b-br-breathe."

"Carly, if you're going to shoot do it now!" Carly hesitated and her index finger moved to pull the trigger.

**So probrably one more chapter. This story turned out waaaay different than I intended it to. I didn't want it to be a million chapters but... So how was this chap?**


	4. Chapter 4: Two Red Cheeks

"I-I can't do it Sam. I'm sorry… I have to turn the other cheek." Carly dropped the gun and Steven brought it to him with his foot. Sam let go of her headlock and stormed out of the room. Carly followed. They left a breathless Steven gasping for air.

"Why Carly? Both of your cheeks are red anyway. You've turned the other cheek plenty of times obviously!" Sam looked down hiding her face with her hair.

"I can't take someone's life like that. It's not up to me when someone dies!" Sam let out a dry laugh and stepped towards Carly.

"It is up to you when you have a gun." Carly let out a sigh. "And you had a gun. Would you rather he took your life?" Carly shook her head. "Exactly. You had a chance to kill him and you didn't. In case you didn't notice he hates you." Sam chuckled again while shaking her head. "He wants you dead, or at least hurt." Sam walked back into Carly's room and went in her "underwear drawer". She took out a few things and went to the studio.

Steven allowed the trio to do iCarly, though he was still in the bathroom. Sometime during the show Sam handed Carly a shock pin.

"Remember when I used this on Freddie?" Sam asked during while iCarly flashed pictures from Kenan's party. Carly and Freddie nodded their heads. "Use it on…" Carly nodded her head.

"I don't think I-"

"Sam didn't kill me did she?" Sam chuckled. "So Steven won't die. He'll just be out long enough for us to call 911." The pictures ended and the girls put on a fake smile.

"And that's it for this iCarly!" They yelled in unison.

"Until next time floss your fish!" Sam suggested.

"Bathe in soda." Carly added.

"And we're clear." Freddie put down the camera. "Good show." Carly grabbed a bottle of water.

"We know."

"Thanks, you're sure he won't die?"

"76.3% positive." Sam sat on Freddie's lap leaving Carly to decide 'Steven's final fate.'

"76.3? Really?" Freddie questioned.

"Took the question right out of my mouth."

"He _could_ die." Sam studied her hands. "But he most likely won't. Plus I don't like saying 99.9 because it usually is a lower percentage."

"Using big fancy words now?" Carly asked amused.

"Hey guys." Steven walked in and the atmosphere changed.

"You can _feel _theawkward." Sam whispered while grabbing the air. Steven glared at Sam and she laughed.

"Miss Shay, what's wrong?" Steven wiped the makeup off Carly's face.

"Nothing Steven." She secretly pulled out the pen and gripped it with her life.

"I told you not to address me and you agreed to it." Carly found an unknown confidence.

"I say a lot of things!" Steven grabbed her hand. Thankfully not the one that had the pen in it. Carly turned his hand upside down and shocked him on his pulse line. His eyes went blank for a second only to snap back into reality.

"Carly, Carly, Carly." He laughed stepping closer to her. Sam yelled at Carly.

"Now! The neck! Now!" Carly immediately shocked him in the neck and he fell to the floor.

"My phone's dead." Freddie offered. "Anyone else have their phone?" The girls shook their head.

"SPENCER!" Sam screamed and Spencer was in the room a second later.

"Call 911." Carly ordered him. His eyes widened at the passed out Steven on the floor. "Go!" She shrieked. Spencer ran out the room. The trio was stuck in their positions holding their breath. They all let out a breath when they heard the sirens outside.

Steven woke up as the police were handcuffing him.

"I'm seventeen!" The officer smiled.

"Then we can trial you as an adult." Carly turned to her friends.

"Thanks you guys. Thanks Sam." Carly hugged Sam and Carly started crying.

"Ah, It was nothing."

"I never knew all that fighting and Freddie abuse would ever come in handy for me."

"Well it will never come in handy for me." Freddie complained and Sam slapped him. Freddie brought his hand up to his cheek.

"Sam!"

"You big wuss. Move your hand!" She ordered and Freddie slowly pulled his hand down. Sam stood on her tippy toes and pecked him on the cheek.

"I think it came in handy." Carly said while laughing.

"Wasn't worth it." Freddie grumbled. Sam slapped his other cheek.

"Hope you're not expecting a kiss." She crossed her arms and sat on the couch.

"Aw." Freddie poked out his bottom lip.

"Mr. Shay, do you have a lawyer?" A female officer, Officer Dana asked.

"No ." Spencer pressed his lips together. Officer Dana came and asked to see Carly's bruises.

"The ones on your face are visible, do you have any anywhere elso on your body." Carly nodded her head. "Do you mind showing me? It will be evidence." Carly led Officer Dana and Sam to the bathroom where she also saw the gun."They are all over her upper body. I don't think Steven hurt her under her waist."

"At least he didn't rape you." Sam said, relived that this would soon be over.

"Did he hurt you?" She turned to question Sam.

"Uh, he cut me with his knife, but I'm oka-" Sam was interrupted by the officer examining her.

"I'll take this gun and be gone." And with that she left.

"Okay then." Sam pursed her lips after Dana left.

"It's over. Finally." Carly smiled and the room lit up.

"Well you still have to see him in cour-"

"Sam." Freddie warned sternly. Her eyes got big and she shut-up.

"I love you guys." Carly hugged both of her friends. Spencer came in the all ready too cramped bathroom.

"Group hug!" He clapped his hands and joined in the hug.

"Uh Spencer.

"Yeah Caaarly?"

"We need to breath."

"Just go like this. Ehh-hoo ehh-hoo." Freddie groaned. "What a Kodak moment!" Spencer yelled.

**I'm done with this story now. How was it? Thanks for reading too!**

**~WRITER4EVA~**


End file.
